The proliferation of computerized automation of processes in every aspect of life, data storage and processing have become a major component of networked systems handling financial and other transactions. In such systems, data is entered, modified, or deleted from a number of sources. The same data is maintained in multiple data stores in same or different formats, and a data store has to pick up or synchronize changes to data based on changes in a different store. Various data stores from simple tables to complicated databases is maintained and synchronized as new entries or modifications are made by different sources. The changes are synchronized at regular intervals. In addition, variety of services are offered to enable internal and external parties' interactivity with the data hosted by the data stores. Consumers of the data as well as providers usually demand the services to comply with security rules to assure continued authorized operations.
Compliance certifications define extensive security rules. A service subject to compliance is burdened to conform with the extensive security rules. Usually additional certifications associated with a service describe similar security rules. As such, a service subject to multiple certifications is burdened with expensive audit demands scrutinizing the certifications separately. Resources are wasted to audit services with multiple certifications sharing common rules. In addition, any changes to the certifications enforce additional audits on the certifications further wasting resources to audit the common rules of the certifications.